A Flickering Light Book 6: The Heart of the Data (Re:Coded)
by WolfWingsRandomWritings
Summary: Ignus's story continues into the digital world of Re:Coded! And yes, Mickey will be in this one!
1. Chapter 1: Jiminy's Journal

Author's Note

Well, here we are.

I really hope this book lives up to all the hype I've been giving it on AO3 (this site doesn't handle comments as well), because I'm super proud of this. And the main person to thank for that is (I can't believe I'm saying this) Mickey Mouse. So as those of you who have been reading to this point know, the entire series of A Flickering Light was made to remove Mickey from the Kingdom Hearts series. But when I got to Re:Coded, Mickey started to play a different role, as the king instead of the warrior. I could leave him in for that, and not diminish anything that Ignus was. As such, it gave me space where I didn't have to follow Mickey's script. Instead, I got to really write for Ignus from this point on, since Mickey could still fill the story beats that fit him better. Heart of the Data is really where I stretched and made this story my own. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

Thank you to all of my readers who have stuck with me through this journey. Thank you especially to the readers here on . The great reaction and support I've gotten from you guys is why I've felt good enough to keep uploading on both sites.

-WolfWing

* * *

The screen flickered and a wave of static overtook it. Ignus sighed.

"So, Chip and Dale somehow managed to create digital worlds from a blank journal…summon a digital Sora…and now he's helping with the data recovery. Of the written words. In a blank journal." He shrugged, turning to pace behind Mickey's chair. "Whatever. I give up on trying to make this make sense."

"That's funny." Donald mused. "We were there…was Pluto with us?"

"Well, I sure didn't write anything like that in the journal." Jiminy replied.

"Hey, do you fellas think that maybe the journal's tryin' to tell us something?" Goofy proposed.

"Are we assuming the journal has become self-aware?" Ignus asked over his shoulder and snorted. "Because why not at this point, right? In that case, maybe we could…" He stiffened. "Your majesty, get down!"

Ignus vaulted across the desk, kicking back a Heartless that had leapt at King Mickey. Two more grew out of the floor as it flew back. Spark appeared in Ignus's hand and he sliced all three in a single arching swing. He began reciting the Oath of Spark as more began to rise out of the tiled floor.

"How did they get into the castle?" Mickey demanded.

"I'm not sure. The defenses should have kept them out. Fira!" Ignus cut down another Heartless and sent a fireball to blast one out of his reach. "Your majesty, you need to get out of here. Donald, Goofy, escort the king, there may be more around."

Mickey ran to the door and pulled. They didn't budge. "It won't open!" He declared as Donald and Goofy strained against the doors. Mickey began beating on the wood. "Hey! Hello! Anybody out there?"

Ignus turned from the dissolving fragments of the last Heartless. "Your majesty, stand clear!" He raised Spark, which began to glow as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy scrambled for cover.

"Firaga!" Ignus called, launching a trio of spiraling fireballs at the door. They exploded against the wood, not even leaving a scratch. Ignus raised Spark again, the keyblade glowing white-hot and causing the air around it to shiver. He leapt forward, thrusting the weapon at the doors. "Firugara!" He shouted. A massive blast shook the room with a wave of heat and noise, sending Ignus skidding back to the middle of the room. The doors stood strong.

"This is not our day." Jiminy moaned.

"Well fellas," Mickey said, "I hate to say this, but we're trapped."

"That should have taken out the whole wall." Ignus was panting slightly. "Something's keeping us sealed in here."

"But there could be Heartless roaming the castle!" Donald exclaimed.

A beeping noise drew them all back to the computer, where the journal on the screen had turned to the next page.

"What's that?" Jiminy pointed.

"'Undo the hurt to unbar the way'?" Mickey read.

Goofy sighed. "Gawrsh, we're tryin'. It said we've already undone some of it, right?"

"There's a something else going on here, your majesty." Ignus cut in. "That 'unbar the way' comment has to be referring to the doors of this room. But that just appeared on the computer. And something about those Heartless I fought…"

"What's your point, Ignus?"

"I'm not sure, your majesty. I need to think it over a bit."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep going, repairing the journal's data as fast as we can."

"Your majesty, I think Sora just might've reached the next world!" Jiminy announced, hopping across the keyboard to step on a key. The screen flickered to show Sora in what looked like a hedge maze, surrounded by bugged data blocks.

"But we gotta do something about the castle." Donald reminded everyone.

"Well, for now we're trapped in here." Ignus walked around the desk and put a hand on the doors. "I'll see if I can at least figure out what's keeping us here. Focus on the journal in the meantime."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Journal

"How're we gonna find out who he is?" Jiminy wondered as Sora ran into the dark portal after the cloaked figure.

"What if he's Organization XIII?" Donald suggested.

"Not likely." Ignus shook his head. "Remember, they didn't get involved in this until the Castle Oblivion incident. But with everything else that's been happening, maybe the journal formed one of them too."

"Don't worry." Mickey smiled. "Sora will catch him. Then we'll know for sure."

A loud bang sounded across the room. Everyone turned to the door and Ignus recited the Oath of Spark. Another bang came from the doors and they buckled a little.

"Who's there?" Donald wondered.

"Chip and Dale musta come back to rescue us!" Goofy cheered.

"That sounds a little big for Chip and Dale." Ignus took a fighting stance in front of the doors.

The doors flew open to reveal Sora, keyblade in hand.

"You're here?" Mickey said in amazement.

"That voice…Mickey? Is that you?" Sora stood up and his keyblade vanished. "I was just…following that guy, and…"

"Majesty!" Jiminy called. "There, on the monitor!"

Mickey turned back to the screen to see the static give way to an image of the room they were in, all of them crowded around the desk. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the corner, where a gridded cylinder of light had just formed around the dark-cloaked figure that had appeared there. A small interface console appeared around his head and the hood vanished, revealing Riku's face.

"Riku!?" The group exclaimed.

"Sorry, not quite." The boy responded. "Much like Sora there, I'm just zeroes and ones that look like somebody you know."

"That's it. That's why I don't feel Sora or Riku's hearts from them." Ignus relaxed his body. "So if you're not them, who are you?"

"Memories used to fill Jiminy's journal, but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessels to protect the data, I was chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of me to shield them from corruption."

The boy looked back at the confused faces before adding "So, in a way…what I really am is Jiminy's journal."

"You're my journal?" Jiminy repeated in bewilderment.

Journal tapped a key and the message in the journal appeared on the screen. "I took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entry."

"Imported? Where?" Donald asked.

Journal cocked his head to the side. "You really haven't noticed?" He asked the room of blank stares.

"We're in the Datascape." Ignus answered after a moment.

"Datascape? We're in the journal?" Mickey replied.

Ignus nodded. "It's the only explanation that makes sense. How the Heartless got in. Why they didn't release any hearts when destroyed. How a pair of wooden doors stood up to my attacks. Not to mention these two." He pointed from Journal to Sora, who was dozing at the side of the desk.

Journal nodded at him and typed a bit on the keyboard. Chip and Dale's panicked voices came from the ceiling, calling frantically for the king.

"Chip? Dale?"

"We finally got through!"

"The room was empty when we came back, and we've been searching the data for you ever since!"

Goofy turned to Mickey. "Well if Sora's here with us, and Chip and Dale are out there lookin' in, then…"

"Then we really are inside the datascape, just like Riku said." Mickey finished.

Journal glanced at Ignus. "They're a little slow on the uptake, huh?"

Ignus smirked. "Only most of the time. So please tell me that this 'importing' process is reversible?"

Before Journal could respond, an alarm started to blare and the sky began flashing crimson.

"Oh no!" Chip and Dale exclaimed. "Someone's trying to break into the data from the outside!"

"A hacker!" Journal jumped to the keyboard and began typing furiously. "If that's true, then there won't be a way out for you."

"You have to escape before-" There was a squeaking sound and Chip and Dale were cut off.

"Chip? Dale!" Mickey called to the sky.

"No luck." Journal said. "The link from here to the real world has been totally cut."

"How 'bout some good news?" Donald tried.

"If we repair that link, a new pathway should open."

"Then let's do it." Ignus declared. "I didn't fight my way out of the realm of darkness to die inside Chip and Dale's computer."

"Of course, that's if these bugs weren't around."

"I don't understand it all, but…basically, this means you guys can't go home, right?" Sora spoke up. "Okay. Then I'll go bash the bugs for you."

"Sora, that's another one we owe ya." Mickey chuckled.

"Who says we're keeping score?" Sora grinned. "We're all friends, right?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Loose End and a Plan

"A-hyuck. That Genie sure is funny." Goofy chortled.

"I can't wait to see Jasmine and Aladdin." Donald agreed.

"Pete's still a loose end though." Ignus reminded them. "Him messing around in there can't make restoring the data any easier."

"Do you think he would help us if we asked?" Mickey suggested.

"While I appreciate the optimism, your majesty, you've know him even longer than I have. He's never been one for altruism."

"And how did he get in there?" Jiminy wondered aloud. "Pete shouldn't even exist in the datascape, from everything I can tell."

"He must have found a way to infiltrate the world. I just don't know how." Journal added.

"We know he didn't have access to this device, so that must prove there's another way for somebody to get inside the datascape." Jiminy concluded.

"But Jiminy, the only journals are right here." Mickey reminded him.

"Wait. We just need to let Sora figure this out." Donald said.

"I still don't think we should dismiss Pete." Ignus responded. "He may also be connected to that hacker from before. We should have some sort of fallback plan in place."

"I have just what we need." Journal said. "I know what the plan is."


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Hope

Pete was standing outside the Cave of Wonders when Sora exited. He ran up, keyblade in hand. "There you are, Pete! You're not getting away this time!"

Pete laughed loudly as he turned around. "That is where you're wrong, you little pip-squeak. I think it's time to show you who's the real boss. Come on out, Maleficent!"

"Who's that?" Sora asked as green light came from behind him. He turned to look up at the black-robed figure.

"Must you always be so exasperating, my dear child?" Maleficent crowed. "Do you require a reminder of my power?" She spread her arms and a wave of force knocked Sora to the sand.

"Isn't that odd?" Maleficent turned to look at the keyblade, stuck handle-up in the sand. It floated above her, following the head of her staff. Maleficent swung the staff and the keybalde shattered, dissolving into points of light. Sora gasped as Maleficent cackled. "So we see, 'twas but a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world shall be mine to rule." An army of Heartless began to rise from the dust. "Yes, my loyal minions. Drag all that you see into the deepest darkness!"

The Heartless pounced and Sora covered his face. None of them ever reached him. Instead, two figures landed on the sand in front of him.

"Riku! Ignus!" Sora exclaimed.

"Maleficent." Ignus pointed with Inferno. "What are you doing in the datascape?"

"'Date escape'?" Maleficent tried. "Spare me your dull details."

Pete stepped up beside her. "But since you're wondering, it was all my idea, bozo!"

Pete explained how he'd been sneaking around the castle when they were all sucked into the datascape. He'd ended up in some sort of hub, and Maleficent had joined him shortly.

"And there ya have it." Pete finished. "Me and Maleficent been diggin' around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that there shiny castle o' yours, Mickey." He smirked. "Oh right, I mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way out, making sure you guys is stuck here forev-!"

Pete was cut off as a fireball hit him in the face. He fell backwards into the dust. Journal gave a sidelong look at Ignus, who had the cooling Inferno extended.

"Sorry." Ignus grumbled. "But I can only listen to that guy talk for so long."

"It was you! You're the one who cut the link!" Sora shouted at Maleficent.

"Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine quite soon." Maleficent declared. "Then, when I have immersed this world in darkness, I shall send my Heartless horde back into your little castle under my command!"

"Like hell you will." Ignus replied.

"The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the worlds will belong to me!" Maleficent cried. Pete got back to his feet beside her, but just a little more back, so she was between him and Ignus.

"Just one more thing:" Maleficent continued. "My worlds must be free of light, and yours are far too bright. It is time for all of you to fall under my spell into a deep sleep!"

"You're wrong. This is one world you won't touch!" Journal said forcefully, drawing Riku's keyblade. He charged forward.

"You fool." Maleficent's staff glowed brighter, and dark spirals began to spin around Journal, suspending him in the air. Journal struggled, his limbs stiff against his sides as Maleficent began to cackle again. "Don't you know he belongs to the darkness? That means he is destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This boy is under my control now. I have great hope that he will prove to be more than useful." Maleficent and Journal vanished into a column of green flames.

"Looks like it's game over!" Pete announced. "And you suckers are just a bunch o' losers!" he began laughing, and was cut off by another fireball from Ignus. "Why you…" He grumbled as he disappeared into a portal of data, making the next fireball hit against the sand. Ignus made an annoyed grunt.

Sora was still in shock. "Riku, he's gone…"

Ignus tapped him on the shoulder to unfreeze him. "Come on. Back to the castle. We need to come up with something, fast."


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Journal

"Why, this is terrible!" Jiminy cried. "They can't just go and take Riku away!"

"And another thing, doesn't Riku have all the journal data inside of him?" Goofy added.

"That's true! The datascape is going to be cast into darkness!" Donald cried.

"And Pete…to think he'd still be fighting against us…" Mickey sighed.

Ignus slammed his fist down on the table, silencing the room. "Thank you all, for repeating half of the damned story!" He snapped. He paused, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. Inferno vanished from his hand and his expression softened as he spread his hands across the table. "My apologies, your majesty. But we need a plan, not more complaining."

Mickey nodded. "Jiminy. How many of the worlds still have bugs left in them?"

"Well, it…looks like it's only one." The cricket examined the monitor. "That sure is a shame. We were so close to bein' done."

"Getting all the bugs would've meant finding a way back home for all of you." Sora said, the first time he'd spoken since he and Ignus had returned. "Guys, I'm sorry. I really blew it this time."

"It's not your fault, Sora." Mickey reassured him. "Don't worry – we'll take care of everything, I promise. I know I can find another way to get rid of the bugs, and rescue Riku too!"

"Your majesty, that's dangerous!" Jiminy protested.

"I have to agree with Jiminy, your majesty." Ignus shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you to attempt something like that. Please, let me go instead."

"Sounds good! Count me in!" Sora cheered, extending his right hand. Nothing happened and he tried again. He inspected his hand. "That's weird. My keyblade isn't working."

"Sora, I'm sorry, but your keyblade was completely destroyed by Maleficent." Ignus explained.

"No way! But how?"

Mickey looked at the ground. "Thing is, about that keyblade…"

"It wasn't real." Ignus finished. "It was code. Just an object that we programmed into the datascape from the outside world."

Mickey nodded sadly. "There's nothing we can do in here, but once we're all back at the real castle, we might be able to rewrite the data and make a new one."

"Except that Maleficent is still blocking our way out." Ignus reminded him. "Until we can find a way back, we can't remake the keyblade."

"But…" Sora stuttered. "What will I…?"

Ignus put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll handle it." He looked up at the others. "Your majesty, please stay here. Donald, Goofy, keep the king safe."

Ignus strode quickly out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Keyblade Reborn

The bug cubes disappeared in a flash and Donald and Goofy fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" Sora looked up to find the keyblade in his hand.

"How'd you get that?" Pete exclaimed. "Seriously, Maleficent crushed that thing like it was a bug!"

"Sora. Seems to me like something's changed inside you."

Sora looked towards the voice. Ignus was standing on the steps below the giant heart machine. "Ignus! But what did I do? What was inside me that changed?"

"I think you just awakened your heart." Ignus explained. "A wise man once told me, 'a heart is so much more than any system.' The keyblade we gave you before was just data, created within this system. It was never supposed to have the same kind of power as a real keyblade, it was just a replica. That's why Maleficent could destroy it so easily. But you…I can sense a heart in you now where one wasn't before. You've become more than the system, Sora. You found a heart, powered by your love for your friends. And now you've manifested that power in a true keyblade."

"Conjurin' up a new keyblade just ain't fair!" Pete steamed. "Maybe it's time for me to make a strategical retreat…"

"Not so fast! Inferaga!" Ignus cried, summoning a wall of flames behind Pete. He jumped next to Sora and levelled Spark.

"Give us Riku! Right now!" Sora demanded.

"I've about had it with the lot of you! Now get outta my way!" Pete barely finished the last word before red lights started flashing and a siren droned.

"What now?" Sora cried, looking around frantically.

"Sayonaree! See ya later!" Pete declared, hopping into his data portal.

"Damn it!" Ignus cursed. "There he goes again."

"But look! It's a keyhole!" Goofy cried.

"Let's go!" Donald started to head towards it, but was stopped by Sora.

"Wait. I need to do this on my own."

"Huh? But why?"

"Up till now, all of you helped me. That's the reason I made it this far. But guys, it's my turn now. I have the keyblade again. I'm going to help you find a way back."

"Is that the reason? Or do you just want to try your new power, Sora?" Donald taunted.

"Huh? Well, maybe just a little…" Sora admitted sheepishly.

"It's not like you could stop him." Ignus reminded Donald. "Just remember Sora, you're never alone. Your friends are behind you. If you ever need us, we'll be there."

"Got it. I'll come back safe and sound. I promise you that." Sora smiled and turned to the keyhole, raising his keyblade with both hands.


	7. Chapter 7: A Friend in Need

Ignus ran up the steps, flanked by Donald and Goofy. Sora was standing over Journal's body, which had bug cubes sticking out of him in odd places.

"Is he…? Do you think…?" Sora asked.

Ignus knelt beside Journal, careful not to touch the bugs. "I don't know how deep the bugs are. But I don't think he's going to be able to wake up unless they're cleared."

"So if I debug him, Riku will come back to us." Sora mused. "Guys, I gotta go inside to look."

"But what about you?" Donald demanded.

"Who's to say if it's even safe inside Riku?" Goofy added.

"I know it's risky, but if a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there to help!"

There was a moment's silence.

"That's Sora for you." Jiminy shook his head.

"Still can't talk you out of it, huh?" Donald said jokingly.

"A-hyuck! But we'll do everything we can to help you out!" Goofy declared.

"Thanks guys." Sora smiled. He turned and extended his keyblade to the keyhole floating above Journal.

"Don't forget, Sora." Ignus said. "Your friends will be with you. Always."


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Bug

The wave of force knocked Sora back. Light began to rise from the keyblade, and then it winked out of existence. Sora fell to his knees as his massive Heartless rose, towering over him. It pulled back a fist and swung it towards him.

"Don't give up, Sora!"

In a flash, Ignus was in front of him, both keyblades holding back the punch.

"Ignus! How-?"

"I told you already. If you need your friends, they'll be there. Doesn't matter if you're data. You're still my friend."

Ignus swung both of his weapons. "Now let's do this!" He shouted. Sora got to his feet and summoned his keyblade. Ignus extended Spark, firing a beam of light at the titanic Heartless. As Sora watched, a small Heartless appeared on the platform across from him. Sora charged at the same time it did. The larger Heartless swung a hand at him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ignus swung both of his weapons and brought them together with a crash, the joined blades between his eyes. "Tempora!"

The giant froze as Ignus did, both of them straining against some invisible force that kept their muscles locked. Sora leapt forward and destroyed the small Heartless with a single, powerful, overhead swing. Ignus separated his weapons, staggering slightly and supporting himself with Spark. The giant Heartless faded into data. Sora looked back at Ignus, a smile on his face. Ignus smiled back, giving a tired thumbs-up.

Both of them appeared back in the room of the heart-shaped machine. Pete and Maleficent were standing before Journal, who was watching them with crossed arms.

"Pete! Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed. "You're here! You're alright!"

"I found them caught inside a rift in the data." Journal explained.

"Hmph!" Maleficent glared down her nose at Journal. "We were just fine. You will hear no words of thanks from me, child." She walked away.

"Sayonaree to the one, two, three of ya!" Pete yelled.

"One more time?" Ignus suggested to Journal.

"Let it go." Journal shook his head.

"I'm out. See you chumps on the other side!" Pete finished, turning to follow Maleficent.

"Well, think I'll keep an eye on them on their way out." Journal decided, walking after them.

"You're sure?" Ignus asked.

Journal nodded, walking up beside Pete, who turned to face him. "And by the way, don't think we're-" Pete cut off as a small fireball hit him in the mouth. He grumbled as Journal wheeled to look at Ignus.

"Sorry." Ignus had Spark resting on his shoulder and the smile of a guilty man who regrets none of his actions. "My hand slipped."

Sora stifled a laugh as Journal rolled his eyes and kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9: A New World

"Hey, ya know, we never did figure out that mysterious message." Goofy pointed out.

A moment later, the monitor flickered to life, and Journal appeared.

"Guys, big news." Journal said quickly. "A new world has shown up inside the journal."

"What do you mean 'a new world'?" Ignus asked.

"I've found another door leading to extra data. Somebody must have added it once all the other data was restored."

"And if we explore that world…" Mickey began.

Journal nodded, and the mysterious passage appeared in another window. "Then we should get some answers about this message." Journal finished.

"Great! Let's ask Sora to…" Mickey paused as Donald made a small quacking sound.

"When we fixed the data, everything went back to the way it was." Jiminy reminded him. "Which means that Sora's journey through the datascape – it never happened to him. Why, now he's just the same boy he was before he met any of us."

"I'm fine. My partition isn't affected." Journal assured them. "But Sora – we can't send him out there when he doesn't know what's going on."

Donald and Goofy looked down dejectedly. Mickey and Ignus exchanged a glance, then a nod.

"Riku," Mickey said. "You can do that import thing right? Like when you brought everyone into the datascape?"

"Sure." Journal confirmed.

Ignus leaned across the desk. "Could you take just one person?"


	10. Chapter 10: When You Return to End It

Sora approached the giant door and raised the card over his head.

"Sora!" Ignus called as he came up behind him.

"Ignus!"

"Sorry I'm late. Guess you had to do everything yourself, huh?"

"It's okay. You're here now." He displayed the card to Ignus. "Look! If I use this card, it'll lead us to the truth."

"That so? Maybe now we can finally understand that message. 'Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it.' Hopefully the truth will be about that."

"Let's find out!" Sora said as they turned to the doors. He raised the card and the doors swung open. The pair walked into a large room. A girl was standing with her back to them, looking at what appeared to be a giant flower bulb in the middle of the room. She turned to face them as they approached.

"Who're you?" Sora asked. "It's like when I met Ignus. I don't know you, but you're familiar."

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Naminé." She said softly. "You may not know who it is I am, but I know things about you."

"Uh…so…what exactly is going on here?" Sora stopped as Ignus's hand settled on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should explain. There was a point in your past where you lost all of your memories. But Naminé," he indicated the girl, "she put them back together for you."

"Wow, you really did that for me, Naminé? You deserve a big thanks!" Sora smiled.

Naminé looked at the floor. "No I don't. I put your memories back together, that part is true. But it was also me…I was the one who took them apart in the first place. Not only that, the reason all of the bugs appeared in Jiminy's journal…that was me."

"What are you talking about, Naminé?" Ignus asked.

"It all began with these memories that were sleeping way down deep – deep in Sora's heart."

Naminé extended her hands, and a small cloud of light shined between them. Sora leaned down to investigate.

"These…are my memories?"

"Actually, no, they're not yours." Naminé explained. "They belong to people who are connected to you."

"Huh? Isn't it weird for somebody else's memories to be inside me?"

"Yes, usually it's impossible. When I first found them while repairing your memory, I thought I had made some sort of mistake. But then, after searching for answers, all the evidence I found proved they belong in your heart. Sora will have to awaken these memories, but this is where they will sleep until that time comes. They are important…and yet, dangerous too."

"Naminé." Ignus spoke up. "How are memories dangerous?"

"These memories, all of them are too painful." Namine said. "Handled the wrong way, they could damage Sora's heart, even break it. That's why I needed Sora to find a way to face that kind of hurt. So I left the message for all of you."

"'Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it.'" Ignus recited.

Namine nodded. "When I unraveled Sora and the others' memories, it also erased the words in Jiminy's journal. That book was filled with pages and pages of memories from your first adventure. It shows how deeply the journal and Sora are connected. When I took Sora's memories apart, they stayed in his heart. It may have looked like they were gone, but they were there the whole time. Even after the text disappeared from the journal, the memories remained. That's why you were able to render them as data."

"Except that the data we got was a buggy mess." Ignus reminded her.

"That was…me, too." Naminé admitted. "When I added these memories to the journal, I also added all this 'hurt.' I thought that maybe if you fought the bugs that sprang from these memories, you might learn to face the hurt in the memories themselves."

"So you went through all this trouble to get us to investigate this…hurt, all to help Sora?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you this in person. But the real me is gone. She doesn't exist now."

"Uhh, guys?" Sora asked hesitantly. "You…kinda lost me a few minutes ago."

Ignus and Naminé both smiled, and Ignus ruffled Sora's hair.

"You don't have to understand it." Naminé said. "You have already learned how to face the hurt, Sora."

"I did?"

"You most certainly did. At times, the pain can be wiped away. But there's also a pain that always stays with you. There's only one way to deal with that, you face it head-on and then you accept it. And if it happens that the hurt is too great for you to bear it alone, well then you turn to a friend close to your heart."

"It'll bring us closer together. The hurt will only make us stronger." Sora's wide grin returned. "I'm willing to try! I'm ready to face all those memories that you found. It might have to be painful, but I can take it."

"Sora…" Naminé's face lit up.

"You're not in this alone." Ignus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here with you."

"Thank you." Naminé held out the orb of memories. "Just touch this. Don't be afraid. You'll feel all of the memories that are locked inside flow right into your hearts."

Sora and Ignus reached for the orb. Bright beams of light burst from it.

Ignus grabbed his shoulder to stabilize him. "Be strong, Sora!"

Ignus and Sora were floating in the light, Ignus's hand still on Sora's shoulder. Images appeared in front of them, a man with spiky red hair, and a boy with his back turned.

"Who…?" Sora wondered aloud.

"These are hidden truths." Naminé's voice answered. "Sora has been keeping them locked away, deep inside of him. Remember, these memories you're feeling, they don't belong to him."

Sora and Ignus looked behind them.

"Naminé, that's you!" Sora said. "Who's the other girl?" He asked, looking at the dark-haired girl in the black cloak. "She feels so…familiar. And something happened. Something terrible. Didn't it?"

"They're waiting for Sora." Naminé's voice explained. "He's the only one who can put an end to their hurt. DiZ told me…he hid something inside you during the year you were asleep. I asked him what, and all he would say was that he was 'clearing his conscience.' Sora must be the key to saving the people you saw…and the ones you're about to see."

Three more people appeared in front of them, a muscular man, blue-haired girl, and a small boy between them. Ignus's breath caught.

"It can't be…" He whispered.

"Maybe you know how much they're hurting." Naminé's voice said. "These three were keys, too. They were connected to the keyblade's truth."

In a bright flash, all the images disappeared. Ignus and Sora were back in the room.

"And, they're still connected, Sora, somewhere way down deep inside of you." Naminé spoke from behind them.

"Funny. I feel as though…I've met them." Sora turned around.

Naminé nodded. "Yes. Two of them, you have met. As for the third, I never realized it, but…you and he share a very special connection."

"Yeah…" Sora whispered.

"Naminé." Ignus stepped forward. "You said Sora has to call these memories to the surface. Is it time?"

Naminé shook her head. "I can't say for sure. But I do know, a day will come when they must rise from their sleep. And then, the only one who can save them will be Sora."

"Then the bond they all share will likely be the key. I'll have to pass this onto the real Sora."

"Please do." Naminé nodded. "Well-"

"Just a second!" Sora interrupted. "Our promise…Your promise to the me I don't know. You kept it, right?"

"I may be gone, but my promises to him are forever. And anyway, I owe this much. For all the…all those people that I hurt."

"So what happens to you – the one that's right here?"

"I'm really just data made to pass along a message. I shouldn't exist right now in this journal at all. And now the record of me will disappear. But when you pass my message on to the other Sora, just remember to tell him the things that you've seen, and that you've felt. If you do that, then we'll be at rest – her, and me too."

"Along with everybody connected to Sora…" Sora smiled. "Naminé, you got it!"

Naminé smiled back.

"Naminé. Before we go." Ignus said. "I saw Aqua. Is she…"

"She's alive." Naminé nodded.

A blur of emotions crossed Ignus's face. Fear. Joy. Guilt. Hope. He finally settled back to a neutral expression and inclined his head. "Thank you, Naminé." He said quietly.

"I almost forgot. I have a message for you too." Sora smiled. "Thank you."

Naminé smiled and nodded. Light began to shine from her skin, and she slowly faded away into a spiral of data.


	11. Chapter 11: Ignus's Letter

_That was the end of the journey to unite the memories. Sora, when Naminé's words are passed on to you, when the day comes that you learn of this great unknown adventure, make sure you understand: whatever you feel in your heart, that's what "he" felt in his._

_I wanted to tell you right away, about the memories from the past that sleep within you, and about the pieces that will tie you to your future. Sora, Riku, Kairi… The truth behind the keyblade has found its way through so many people, and now I know that it rests in your hearts. You carry the hearts and dreams of your predecessors, and some of my closest friends._

_Sora. You are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting, and you're the only one who can end their pain. Worlds know I tried. They need you. Every step we take, every journey we embark on, it's what shapes and prepares us for the future. There is a huge task that's awaiting you. The worlds have their own will, and what we may call coincidence is really just the links in a chain of events beyond our imagining. The door to our next journey is ready to be opened. I look forward to stepping through it beside you._

_May your heart be your guiding key._

_Your friend,_

_Ignus_


	12. Epilogue: The Next Step

"It has been a long time since you've come to my tower, Ignus." The bearded wizard said.

"You were the one who recommended I enter King Mickey's service." Ignus reminded him.

"That I did. What news brings you back here?"

"I think we're finally close to finding Ven's heart. And according to Naminé, Aqua is still alive, so she has hers."

"Is that so? Then that leaves only Terra." Yen Sid responded.

"Right. We're going to need all three of them for the coming war."

"Hmm…The question is: What does Xehanort intend to do next?"

"Xehanort?" Ignus started. "We destroyed his two halves. The false Ansem, who commanded the Heartless, and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies. Sora defeated them both."

"Correct, those two met their ends. However, therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Xehanort's reconstruction."

"I don't understand."

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. In short, this means Master Xehanort will return."

"What's his first move going to be? If we can head him off, maybe we can take him down while he's still weak." Ignus suggested.

"A man like Xehanort will have left many roads open."

"So anticipating him will be impossible. We'll need to prepare for anything then. We should inform Sora and Riku, tell them to stand ready."

"Yes, they are indeed strong. But…not true keyblade masters, like you." Yen Sid stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Tell me…would a single one of them suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?"

"What do you mean, 'not a single one'?" Ignus paused. "You think he's gathering the thirteen, don't you?"

"Ignus." Yen Sid ignored the question. "Please summon Sora and Riku hither. It is time for them to show us the Mark of Mastery."

"While we're on the subject, Master, I think we should also discuss the training of the newest keyblade wielder." Ignus suggested. "I think Kairi has a lot of potential."

_Ignus's Story will continue in A Flickering Light Book 7: The Mark of Mastery_


End file.
